Bane Of The Weak, Book 1: Corruption
by xXMethereaperXx
Summary: Lurking beneath the skin of even the strongest warrior is blood, and there's something dark crawling inside that of Finn The Human's. They had defeated him just like the previous times, however, something entered Finn when he picked up the sword. What happens when the great and noble Finn becomes the Harbinger of the end of times? Is he being controlled, or is it his choice?
1. Introduction to Destruction

I've written for plenty of genres, most of which is obvious I know nothing about, so I'm gonna give it a shot here, somewhere where I know enough to get by. It will be an all new Lich King saga, so it won't take a lot of knowledge of the original plot to follow along.

So, what you're about to read is an introduction, a first chapter of the first part of the trilogy. The order is, Corruption, Incubation (or Infection, haven't decided yet), and Salvation.

Some parts will be comical, where others will be more of a serious nature. I'm a little worried that stories with the Lich are over-written in this genre, but I haven't had the time to read a lot to find out. All I can do is hope you enjoy mine enough to want to see it through.

Most of the main characters will be included, and even some originals thrown in. It will have references and allusions to current and past times and some of the works of H.P. Lovecraft.

Sometimes I'll suggest a song to listen to before or while you read, which is obviously optional. I'll suggest it when I feel it fits in the story.

So, I think I've stalled enough. Let's get to it.

* * *

Finn watched the fire spread from the top of the hill, a mixture of disbelief and fear keeping him from looking away. What scared him the most was the excitement.

Even as the Candy Kingdom burned, he felt the coldness crawl up his spine.

"_Isn't it magnificent?"_

The voice was back, he didn't look for it's owner. Instead he focused on the Banana Guard who had already begun to mobilize and fight the fires, though from this height they seemed to be panicking ants.

The voice's laughter echoes, _"Can you feel it? The raw power! The insatiable lust for carnage, slowly crawling through you, seeping it's way into your very core!"_

There was something wrong far below. Unable to eradicate the fires, the small dots of the inhabitants of the Candy Kingdom begin to scurry outside the city walls, forced to watch all they own burn.

"_Mark 9:47 and 48. If your eye causes you to stumble, cast it out. It is better to enter the kingdom of god with one eye, than to be cast down below where the worm does not die, and the fire is not quenched."_

Finn shook his head, "What have I done?"

"_You set the tables for the beginning of a new era of Ooo. Don't cry over spilt milk, it was bound to happen eventually. You just saved them from their delusions of courage."_

Now, the Banana Guard was helping the last of the dots to the area the rest had gathered. The Gumball Guardians appeared, though he couldn't make out what was happening.

"_Oh? You wish to know what's happening?"_

Before he could reply, his body began to tingle and he was standing amid the turmoil below, invisible to those around him.

Princess Bubblegum stood watching as the walls began to crumble, keeping the helplessness she felt locked away for the good of her people. Unfortunately, her eyes were what gave her away.

"Your majesty."

She turned to the captain of the Banana Guard as he ran over to where she stood, "How are my people?"

"Everyone was evacuated safely with only minor injuries."

"And what of the fire?"

He shook his head, "I'm afraid that we are unable to stop them. They are being kept alive by a strange substance. Every time we make progress, it starts back and sucks the oxygen from the air."

"Napalm," Finn says aloud.

She shook her head, "Who would dare attack my kingdom? And more importantly, who would fight with such dangerous means?"

After several minutes, she was still at a loss, "Did anyone see anything related to the attack?"

He shook his head, "I'm afraid everyone is too shaken to give a clear statement."

Returning her gaze to her tower which just began to burn, she nodded.

"What are your orders?"

At length, she clenched her fists, seeing no other way to respond, "Buildings can be rebuilt. For now, tend to the injured and keep order. Tomorrow, we will begin our arrests and questioning, starting with Flame Princess."

"Yes, your majesty," he replied, for the fist time fearing his leader.

Now left alone, save for the invisible Finn, she gritted her teeth.

"I'll show them that we fight back ten fold. An attack on royal grounds will not be tolerated."

Finn shook his head, "No more. I want to go back."

When he opened his eyes, he was back on the hill. Nearly the entire city was in flames now.

Finn collapsed, no longer to keep it inside, the tears falling freely. He rested his arms across his knees and hid his face.

"_Don't celebrate too long," _the voice returned, emanating his pleasure, _"We still have a lot of work to do."_

[][][]

**Bane Of The Weak**

**Book I: Corruption**

**Introduction**

"_The world is indeed comical, but the joke is on mankind."_

- H.P. Lovecraft

"Come on, dude. Time to get up!"

Finn shook his head, "Uhn uh."

Jake closed his hands around the bed and shook it, sending Finn and the bed tumbling. After a moment he let go, returning the bed to where it was.

Finn continued shaking his head, "No! Real world boring!"

"Come on, speak in real sentences," Jake sighed, "You can't sleep all day! It'll make you Yonkers!"

Finn gave in, rolling off the bed, "Fine, I'm getting up."

"I'll go get breakfast started. Don't fall back asleep."

Finn nodded, but as Jake disappeared down the stairs he leapt back into the bed. As much as he tried, however, he was unable to return to the dream.

Instead he stared up at the ceiling, trying his best to commit as much as possible to memory.

He remembered very little of it, other than the fact that it involved the Lich, as most of his dreams. No matter how many times they dispose of him, he returns, stronger than before.

In the dream, he was sitting across the table from him, a chess board and pieces in front of him. From what he could remember, he wasn't winning. The Lich wasn't even paying attention. While he waited on his turn, his face was buried inside a book with a battered and worn cover.

He'd looked over all the pieces, finding no move that would end without a loss of his own pieces.

After glancing to make sure he wasn't paying attention, Finn moved his bishop to a spot out of it's reach and claimed the Lich's horseman.

"Your turn."

He finished the sentence he was on and glanced away from the book, not bothering to move anything, "Check."

Finn looked at the board. Indeed, the move he made illegally had put his king in the line of his castle.

Finn sighed and moved his piece back to it's last spot.

The Lich nodded and claimed the bishop with his castle, "Checkmate."

Finn looked and it was true. There were no more moves that would save his king.

"Well, that was mildly enjoyable," said the Lich as he flipped the pages in his book.

Finn threw the board and all the pieces from the table and reached for his sword, finding he was unarmed.

Ripping a page from his book, he circled something on it with a red pen and extended it to Finn, "You should feel honored, I don't destroy my precious books for just anyone."

Finn reached for the page and that's when it ended.

"Hey, I said don't fall asleep!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up. Not that there's anything to do."

He spent the better part of ten minutes pushing his food around before he decided to eat.

"So, what's the plans for today?"

Finn shrugged, "I guess nothing."

"Nothing? Not even a dungeon raid?"

He shook his head, "With the crime rate at an all time low, there's really nothing for us to do."

Jake sighed carried his plate to the sink, "Look, I wasn't gonna tell you this, but PB has been sending the guardians out more than usual."

"So?"

"So," Jake replied, as he ran water over the plate, "That means something big is going down. She doesn't send them out for no reason!"

Finn nodded slowly, "Okay, but she'd let us know if something was happening, right?"

Jake shrugged, "I don't know, dude, but if you're that bored, it'd be worth asking."

"Alright, I guess it's better than sitting around the house all day."

Finn lifted his plate and poured the remainder of his breakfast into his mouth. Dropping his plate in the sink, he hurried to the trapdoor and began to slip his shoes on.

"Beemo, guard mode! We'll be back later," Finn yelled as Jake returned with his backpack and sword.

Beemo's screen switched from the charging indicator to a serious face as he saluted, "Yes, sir!"

"And stay off the couch!" Jake yelled as they disappeared through the opening.

Once they were gone, Beemo sat back down and the charging screen returned.

[][][]

Princess Bubblegum tapped her pen against her cheek, puzzled by what she was reading.

The note arrived by the standard mail carrier, but it was filed as un-important and was set to be destroyed like all other junk mail. However, it was Peppermint Butler who sensed that something important lied within the tattered envelope.

She had done all she could to decipher the sender, but even after a day and a half of work she was lead to believe it was sent by no ordinary living being. The only evidence left on the envelope was small traces of ectoplasm and dark magic.

The note itself, she was fairly certain, was sent by the Lich. However, it's content was the reason she chose to send her own personal guardians on the assignment.

"Excuse me, your majesty," Peppermint Butler said as he entered the lab room.

"What is it?"

He moved aside for Finn and Jake to enter, "You have guests."

"How's it going, Peebles?"

She nonchalantly placed the note on her desk amid the rest of her cluttered papers, and pretended to clear up the space on her desk.

"Hey guys, sorry the place is a mess. Just been a bit busy lately."

"You should see Finn's room, mess city!" Jake said as he jumped on the desk to sit down.

"Aww, come on, dude!"

She laughed and turned to her blackboard where she pretended to be working out a mathematical equation, "So, what can I do for you?"

"Actually," Finn began, looking over a nearby shelf of vials, "We came to ask what we could do for you?"

"Yeah, nearly everywhere we've been, the Gumball Guardians were."

She laughed and erased a portion of the board, "It's… nothing I wanted to troubled you with."

"If we can help, let us. We don't have anything else to do."

"It's nothing, just a little threat someone sent us."

Jake glanced at Finn who nodded briefly, "Do you know who sent it?"

"I'm sorry guys, it's a classified case. We're handling it diplomatically, it's actually quite boring."

Finn looked to the table Jake was sitting on and nodded, "Alright, if you say so."

"Thanks for understanding guys. If there's anything I think you'd be perfect for, I'll let you know."

Jake nodded and followed Finn out of the room, "See you later, PB."

Finn pulled the door closed behind Jake and started down the hallway.

"Well, so much for something to do," Jake said as he entered the stairwell.

Finn looked around and stopped abruptly, "Hold on."

"What's up?"

He slung his backpack to the ground and pulled out a notebook and pen, "Turn around."

Jake was confused but obeyed. Several moments later, Finn stood up and tore the page he had been writing out of his book.

"Look, dude. This is what I copied from your Badonks. The ink must have transferred when you sat on it."

Jake looked at the page before stretching his head behind him, "My buns!"

"This has to be the threat that PB was talking about."

"Well, what's it say?"

Finn began reading the words he'd copied.

_Princess,_

_We fought your wars with all our hearts, but you sent us back in body parts. You took our wills with the truth you stole, even so, we offer prayers for your loved one's souls._

_Your kingdom's shadow may spread over all of Ooo, but that's fine. We're accustomed to fighting in the shade._

_This is promise, your kingdom will fall and you will pay for all the wrongs committed under your iron rule. History will repeat itself, and if it's happened once it will happen again._

_Sincerely,_

_LK_

"Hmm."

"What do you think it means?" asked Jake as he took the page to read it again.

"It means we got a King to hunt."

"What you noising bout?!"

Finn grabbed the note and carefully returned it to the book where it wouldn't be damaged, "I'm noising that the Lich King is back, and for some reason PB doesn't want us to look for him. Aren't you even the least bit curious why that is?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah, but she's got her most powerful guardians searching for him, what if they find out we're looking too?"

Finn smiled as he slung his backpack over his shoulder, "What time is it?"

Jake folded his arms and looked away.

"Come on, I know you know what time it is. What time is it?"

After a moment of thinking it over, he finally sighed, "It's."

They both leapt into the air high-fived, "Adventure Time!"

[][][]

There we have it, the introduction for part one.

I tried to be vague but informative over the course it'll take.

Well, I'm gonna try to get some other stories done before I quit for the night, so feel free to let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading!


	2. (1) On The Trail We Blaze

Alright guys, sorry this took so long if you're actually waiting for it. I make the mistake of uploading my new ideas before I finish others, so it leaves me pretty busy.

I hope to finish this chapter in one go because I have to get up early and run to the junkyard, but if I don't I'll have to try another time…

Anyway, here comes the first chapter. Gonna set up the plot and maybe introduce some characters if I feel there's enough room.

**[][][]**

**Bane Of The Weak**

**Book 1: Corruption**

**Chapter 1: On The Trail We Blaze**

"_The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown."_

**- H.P. Lovecraft**

**[][][]**

"So… Where do we start?"

Finn continued walking, re-reading the note as he did so, "I dunno. Maybe we should go to the library and research the topic of the note."

"Research? That sounds boring! Maybe we could put shake on some of the baddies in the town."

Finn shook his head, "Not this time. We have to be smart about this, there's a reason Peebles didn't ask us to help."

Jake continued describing how force would help in this case, but Finn ignored it, focusing on the phrasing in the note.

_We fought your wars with all our hearts, but you sent us back in body parts._

'That would mean there was not only the Great Mushroom War, and whoever wrote the threat fought for PB at one point.'

_LK_

'LK, that's definitely the Lich King, but why would he fight for her? Also, the grammar is sloppy at best. Maybe the Lich King didn't write it personally.'

"Dude, are you listening?"

Finn shook his head, "Not at all. I still think the library is the best lead we have so far."

"Fine," Jake sighed, eventually realizing it was a better idea, "But can we at least act tough?"

"Sure, man. Only if they give us any guff."

Jake stretched to nearly triple his original size, "Hot diggity daffodils! Hop on!"

**[][][]**

The Lich looked over the interior of sanctum and sighed. The brightly lit room did nothing to mask the cluttered, almost dismal feeling the walls seemed to emanate.

"Well, I guess this is as far as we go…"

He walks across the room and tapped on the glass of an old jukebox which begins playing music. Marveling only a moment at the working machine, he continued on to his current task.

The nearby bookshelf was riddled with old and battered anthologies from before the war, and was probably the only remaining collection from the time. It was almost as near and dear to him as his long lost family.

Almost.

He had to travel light, so he could only bring a few with. It wasn't hard to decide which to bring, but it wasn't easy imagining what would happen to them after he left.

The faint patter of footsteps at the far entrance was barely audible over the blaring music, but he caught them easily enough.

He hummed along to Frank's voice as he serenaded a Blue Moon and added more books to the pile. The small amount he could bring with him, but the rest were to be left behind…

Placing his hand on the pile, he cleared his throat, "Have you completed your task?"

The figure in the doorway stepped forward and pulled down the hood of her cloak, revealing an impassive face and disheveled locks of green hair.

"Would I be here if I hadn't?"

The Lich chuckled, "Even you wouldn't be so stupid."

"I held up my end, though it wasn't easy," she stated, the dark stains on her clothes proving it, "So if you'll hand over my payment, we'll both go back to our happy lives."

"And what is it you desire, Sell-Sword? Power? Knowledge?"

"The power of the rich man. Money. As we agreed," she said, trying her best to keep her pain under control.

The Lich sighed, "Tsk, tsk. I thought there was hope for you."

He nodded to a small bag on the table, and she walked forward to grab it.

"There is one more thing I require."

She hesitated, her hand hovering over the bag, "Our contract is finished."

"Then we'll make a new one."

"What is it?"

He grinned as he turned to face her, "Blood."

She darted backwards and gripped the handle of her blade, her vision beginning to swirl, "I gave my share of blood delivering that letter."

He stepped forward and a small, glass ink well flew into his hand, "I need only a little. I'm afraid my own has dried up years ago."

She struggled to keep from swaying back and forth, weighing her options. Her wounds left her low on blood, and if she lost anymore, she might not have enough strength to return home.

His grin remained as he tossed her the inkwell.

She caught it with her free hand and looked at it. The light from the candles seemed to amplify and dissipate, causing the glass to shimmer.

At length, she drew her sword and ran the tip of her finger over the sharpened edge. The blade was expertly honed and cared for to the effect that it broke the skin without causing any pain. She set the filled inkwell on the table beside the money and quickly crammed the bag into her pocket.

"There is some good in you," the Lich said, his voice showing his distaste for it, "While it may keep you alive, do not let it deceive you."

She stepped toward the door and held his gaze, "Are we finished?"

He nodded, "You'll find more than enough in that bag."

Suddenly, he heard it. His superhuman senses found the sound quicker than she did. The low rumble of an engine idling, crunching over the snow as it did so. The engine cut off quite a bit away from the entrance, and the sound of doors opening pervaded the footsteps. The next sound he knew all to well.

"You'll want to move away from the door."

"What're you-?"

The faint clinking sound of something bouncing down the staircase reached her, and she looked toward the doorway to the main room as an explosion threw her against the far wall.

Her ears were ringing and her head was pounding, but she didn't feel worse off than before.

The Lich walked out of the room to assess the damage.

The grenade had blown a small section of the entrance staircase apart, and threw shrapnel in all directions, tearing his recently acquired artwork to pieces.

"Are you alive, girl?"

She stumbled to the door way and braced herself against the door post, "I think so."

"I may have more use for you. Stay alive until I call, and watch your back."

She nodded and picked up the remains of her sword.

The Lich started up the steps, no worry in his movement.

**[][][]**

Outside, the men in black suits watched as their new recruit ran back to the truck.

"You think that did it, sir?"

The driver leaned against the door, his yellow hair blowing in the breeze, "I doubt it. Thurlow, ready the canon."

The passenger door opened, and Thurlow walked to the back of the small truck, "This better work, we're running low on shells."

The driver pulled a lollipop from his pocket and tossed the wrapper on the ground, "We'll radio the district to send more."

Thurlow carried the rifle and ammo to where the rookie was standing, "Brent, take up arms thirty feet north and focus on the entrance to the stairway."

Brent nodded and walked to his position.

"What do you think, Thurlow?" Winston asked, leaning against the front of the truck.

He shrugged, "I don't know. I still think he's too young for Bureau work. Let's see how it plays out."

Brent knelt down and flung the bayonet open as he worked the bolt. He dropped the clip into the magazine and fed the shells inside.

He mumbled his instructions as he did so, his training still fresh in his memory.

Popping the caps off the scope, he sighted on the stairway and waited.

There was a brief flash from the entrance and red smoke began to rise out of the hole.

"Figure in the smoke!" Brent shouted, "Female teenager!"

"Do not engage, not our target." Winston responded calmly.

The figure broke free of the smoke and began sprinting for cover, tossing her throwing daggers as she did so.

The blades flew toward Thurlow, who remained motionless, avoiding them at the last moment, causing them to embed themselves in the windshield.

Winston sighed, "You know how rare these things are?"

Thurlow shrugged, "You'd rather I let them hit me?"

Winston nodded.

"More movement!"

They focused on the shadow of the Lich as the smoke began to subside.

"Hmm."

"Engage the target." Winston said, popping the lollipop back into his mouth.

The crack of the rifle was deafening, even from their distance away. The bullets seemed to find their mark, the Lich moving slightly after every shot.

With the magazine empty, Brent stared down the scope in horror at what happened next.

Instead of falling over, the Lich exhaled completely then took a deep breath. His hands erupted into flames as a green aura began to swirl around him while he began to approach him.

Brent looked away from the scope and the Lich was instantly standing over him, glaring down through empty eye sockets.

A grin crept across his face and he chuckled, "My, that's a big weapon you've got there."

Brent gripped the rifle and moved to stab forward with the bayonet, but the Lich grabbed his arm and lifted him into the air.

"What's going on?!" Brent yelled as his arm began to rot away, dissolving into nothing.

The Lich looked him over, "Hmm, not too bad. I think it'll do."

"Don't look him in the eyes!" Thurlow yelled to him.

Brent fought the urge to do so, but was no match for the suggestive powers of the Lich. Upon making eye contact, the possession began. Brent's life forces slowly left his body, leaving room for the Lich to assume complete control of the shell left behind.

The Lich, now inside Brent's body, fell to the ground and stretched, the bones and muscles adjusting to the new powers it's controller possessed.

"Ah, it's good to be back," he said as he grinned and turned toward the truck.

Winston shook his head, "Poor Brent."

"Nuts to Brent," Thurlow began, tossing his jacket aside, "My rifle's still over there!"

"You can't grab the rifle and the shells without getting destroyed."

Thurlow looked to where the Lich was waiting with his arms folded, "Bet I can."

Winston grinned, "Double the usual?"

Thurlow nodded and crouched into a running stance, focusing on his goal.

The Lich mimicked the stance and cracked his neck, "Let's see what this body can do."

**[][][]**

"Sorry guys," Turtle Princess answered from behind the desk, "Most of the books related to before the Mushroom War are missing."

"Missing?" Jake asked while keeping an eye on the movements of the Gumball Guardians.

She nodded, "The majority of the works were missing since I'd started, and the Gumball Guardians confiscated the rest."

Finn sighed, "All right, thanks TP."

"No problem. If you need anything else, I'll be here doing paperwork, thanks to the guardians…"

Finn started toward the shelves where the Gumball Guardians were gathering the remaining books but stopped before reaching the aisle.

He waved in their direction when they looked towards him, but the greeting was not returned.

Deciding against his first choice of action, he turned and walked to the entrance.

"Well, that was whacked," Jake said once they were outside.

Finn nodded, "So the guardians are one step ahead of us."

"I wonder what they wanted with the books."

He shook his head, "I don't know, but we're running out of options. It'd be best to stay away from the obvious route."

"So that means?"

"So that means," Finn began, knowing the next course was their last gamble, "We go to the Lich's lair."

**[][][]**

Thurlow launched forward and sprinted for the rifle, using the knowledge from his previous efforts to formulate a plan.

The Lich was now standing over the rifle, so he couldn't attack head on. Luckily the Lich was weaker in this form, but unfortunately it wasn't by a lot.

He dove towards the Lich directly but continued past him. When he turned to follow, Thurlow dove backwards and slammed into him.

The Lich jumped back to avoid the attack, giving Thurlow enough room to grab the rifle from the ground and slam the stock into him.

"Is that all you got?"

Thurlow spun and ran back toward the truck, "That's all I need!"

"Hey, you forgot something."

Thurlow gave Winston a strange look, "What're you talking about?"

The Lich laughed and raised his hand toward the ammo box, causing it to erupt into green flames.

"Aw, man."

They both dove into the truck as the bullets began to fire in all directions. Amid the sound of metal piercing the exterior, Winston managed to fumble the keys into the ignition.

"Why didn't you leave it running?!"

Winston turned the key and the engine roared to life, "Do you know how rare fuel is?!"

"Everything's rare to you! Why don't you own anything common?!"

The tires spun on the snow until they found traction and rocketed them away.

He watched as they left, choosing not to waste what little time he had left.

"What an inconvenience," he thought, returning into his lair to finish his work.

**[][][]**

Finn dropped to the ground as Jake returned normal, watching the entrance carefully.

"What's the plan?"

"Okay, we go in there and kick him in the donks."

Jake nodded, "Plan C, got it."

Finn drew his sword and charged forward, "Lich King, come out and face me!"

The shadow rose from the entrance, momentarily startling him to a halt. What came out looked nothing like what they had expected. It was nearly a foot taller than Finn and looked to be several years older. His hair brown and stretched below his ears, covering his right eye. His clothes were strange, a black shirt under a pair of hockey gear and black jean pants.

"'Sup?"

Finn blinked for a moment, "Who are you, and what are you doing coming out of the Lich's lair?!"

He shrugged, "I'm a scavenger. Heard this place was vacant for awhile, thought I'd check it out. There's nothing left if that's why you're here."

"No, uh… There wasn't any skeletons, or maybe a king of sorts?"

"None that I saw," he answered, adjusting the backpack on his shoulder, "Just a few books and maybe some rats."

"Something's funny here, and it ain't my sense of humor," Jake said, "What if he's the Lich in disguise?"

Finn nodded, "That's a possibility. I know the perfect way to find out."

Jake agreed, "Give him… the test."

Finn stabbed his sword into the ground and stepped forward. He cracked his knuckles and looked him in the eye, "Ok… What's your name?"

"Brad. Brad Drab."

Finn nodded, "Alright, checks out."

"Yup," Jake began, "Works for me."

"Right… Well, I'm gonna head off then. Good luck finding your… demons, or whatever."

"Thanks," Finn said as Brad walked around him.

"Well, maybe there's some residual demon essence left behind."

Finn nodded, "Yeah, it's worth at least looking around."

When they descended the stairs they immediately knew the reason for the Lich's departure. The Well of Power was empty.

The room was much the same, dust and cramped bookshelves and a cluttered table. The box in the corner was playing music, but it seemed a low level threat.

"Looks like we hit another dead end." Jake said, kicking over a chair.

"I know dude," Finn sighed, "There's nothing but-"

He stopped when he saw the paper. It looked to be torn from a large book and was smeared in places by a red substance.

"It looks like he wanted us to find it."

The heading of the page said it was torn from the anthology, 'The Great, Northern Tribe.'

"What's it say?"

Finn cleared his throat and began reading.

"_My life fades. The vision dims. All that remains are memories. I remember a time of chaos. Ruined dreams. This wasted land. But most of all, I remember The Lich King. The man we called Jack Trager. To understand who he was, you have to go back to another time. When the world was powered by the black fuel. And the wastes sprouted great cities of pipe and steel. Gone now, swept away. For reasons long forgotten, two mighty warrior tribes went to war and touched off a blaze which engulfed them all. Without fuel, they were nothing. They built a house of straw. The thundering machines sputtered and stopped. Their leaders talked and talked and talked. But nothing could stem the avalanche. Their world crumbled. The cities exploded.-_"

"That's it," Finn said when he finished, "The rest of the page is missing."

"That dudes name is smeared with the red stuff."

Finn nodded, "Jack Trager. That's the Lich's real name, and the title of the book is 'The Great Northern Tribe, so maybe he was a member of the tribe."

"Maybe he's trying to go back there. They might have another Well of Power."

"Okay, so we have a few leads to go on," Finn said, folding the paper and sticking it in his notebook, "We have to find out where this tribe is, and what the Lich is planning. So we should go back to the library."

"No! Come on, we can look elsewhere!"

"Jake, the book might be there, it's at least worth a try."

"Go to the library, go to the Lich's lair, go back to the library," Jake huffed as they left the room, "My buns are gonna need a rest when this is over."

* * *

Alright, first chapter done.

Sorry it was a little rushed, been busy with non-writing things.

Set the plot forward, introduced some important characters, and a bit of background.

The passage from, "The Great, Northern Tribe" is from Feral's opening narration of the movie, Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior. It fit the story, so I decided to use it to save some time.

Ok, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
